charlottefandomcom-20200213-history
Nao Tomori
Nao Tomori (友利 奈緒, Tomori Nao) is one of the main characters of Charlotte. She is a first year and the president of the Student Council of Hoshinoumi Academy. Nao often uses her camcorder to record the power of ability users for proof, and is a huge fan of ZHIEND, her brother's favorite band. Appearance Nao has blue eyes and Platinum Blonde hair that she ties in small twin-tails. She is often seen wearing her uniform, which consists of a red blazer with a yellow bow tie, and a brown pleated skirt. Personality Nao, as part of the student council, is known to be a hardworking, smart, and capable. She is also narcissist, self-righteous, short-tempered, and a liar and dislikes it when other characters fail to acknowledge her efforts. She is bold and straightforward and also loves eating food. Background Nao and her elder brother, Kazuki Tomori, were raised by their single mother. Her brother, who had the ability to make air vibrate to his will, was the lead singer of a debuting band. After graduating from Middle School, she was accepted to the magnet school of a National University. However, due to financial problems, her mother couldn't afford the expenses. So, she had both her children transferred to a boarding school. The scientists, who ran the school, acknowledged her brother's supernatural power, and used him as an experimental subject. Nao soon found out and ran away. When she met her brother a year later he was emotionally destroyed and went insane. After that she swore to never trust others. Plot Nao first appears in Episode 1 along with Jōjirō, when she caught Yū Otosaka cheating by recording proof of his power in her camcorder. After a wild chase and brutal beating, she reveals to Yū that some people are born with supernatural powers, but they disappear by adulthood. She offers that he and his sister, Ayumi, transfer to her boarding school, and Yū reluctantly agrees. The next day, she helps Ayumi and Yū move into their dorm. In Episode 2, it is revealed that she had an elder brother who went mad after being experimented on. She visits him along with Yū in the hospital. She reveals that her mission with the Student Council members is to save other teenagers who possess powers, so that they don't end up like her brother. In Episode 3 she and her gang help Yusa Nishimori, a famous idol and convince her to join the student council. In Episode 4 they convince a boy with telekinesis to stop using his ability after beating him in a baseball match. In Episode 5, they come across a boy with the ability to fly who tries to break her camera with proof but is topped by Yū. In Episode 6, after discovering Ayumi's possibility to have an ability, she asks Yū to keep her away from school for a few days as it might be safer. But Ayumi sneaks out to school where her ability and dies with the building falling on her. When Yū runs away because of his depression, Nao follows him with her invisibility, and treats him to one of Ayumi's recipes due to which he promises to rejoin the student council. In Episode 8, Yū and Nao are taken by Kumagami to Shunsuke Otosaka, Yū's older brother about whose memories were erased. After Yū time travels to the past, she and the gang help him save Ayumi from dying. Ability Tomori is able to disappear from a person's field of vision. However, it shouldn't be confused with invisibility, as she is limited to one person of her choice at a time. Tomori invisible to Yuu.jpg|Tomori invisible to Yū. Trivia * Nao is similar to Leila Malcal. Both resemble each other in terms of physical appearance and are leaders of their respective groups. es:Nao Tomori fr:Nao Tomori Tomori, Nao Tomori, Nao